Today, identification of detained personnel by biometric data must be accomplished by transporting the detainee to a fixed location having suitable means for the collection of the desired biometric data, e.g., fingerprint(s), voice and retinal scan, measurement of facial features, etc. Such equipment is routinely found only at well established offices of the detaining entity.
In the field, i.e., in areas not dedicated to biometric data collection, biometric identification is often limited to one fingerprint or one retina scan for the purpose of admission to a controlled area or preliminary identification of the subject with confirmation of identity being postponed until more detailed identification is possible. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device or system that can simultaneously collect a plurality of biometric data.